


Он скоро прилетит

by R2R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alzheimer's Disease, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Humor, Drama, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Poverty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: В захолустных мирах Внешнего Кольца не предусмотрено пенсий по старости. Каждый выживает как сможет - у кого-то это получится, у кого-то нет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от мультфильма "В поисках Дори" и одной довольно грустной статьи про болезнь Альцгеймера.   
> АУ относительно Эпизода VII.
> 
> Написано для команды Space Opera & Fiction на Фандомную Битву-2016.

В бар «Тягач» Сатра Тарвен часто заглядывала после работы: пропустить стаканчик, расслабиться. Окунуться в тамошнюю атмосферу — чуть дымно, полутьма, стакан немыт, пиво горькое, но сойдёт. Из порта в бар забредали космолётчики всех мастей. Здесь надирались, вернувшись из рейса, нанимались в новый рейс, узнавали новости и заключали сделки.  
Сатра знала, что барменша, Дель-Нара, укажет на неё, если кто-то спросит про ремонт: мастерская «Чиним всё», недорого, быстро, не спрашивай, откуда запчасти, я ведь не спрашиваю, откуда у тебя деньги, чтоб мне заплатить.  
Бару шёл процент от её контрактов, а Сатра понемногу зарабатывала себе репутацию хорошего механика, надёжного и нелюбопытного. И деньги, конечно, зарабатывала.  
С тех пор, как её бизнес встал на ноги, она откладывала там и сям по несколько кредов, мечтая, как переберётся из трущоб при заштатном грузовом космопорте в большой торговый порт, где крутятся настоящие деньги. А потом ещё подзаработает, улетит с этой долбаной планеты и никогда не вернётся. Откроет мастерскую где-нибудь, где всегда тепло, где удачно пойдут дела и не будет вечно висеть над головой угроза сдохнуть от болотной трясучки, попасть под огонь в войне банд или перейти дорогу не тому криминальному боссу и вознестись в столбе огня и дыма, как Джубэй, прежний хозяин её мастерской, чтоб ему и в посмертии не добром икалось.

Погода была мерзкая: дождь, туман, промозгло и зябко. Сатра сидела за столиком у дальней стены, привалившись лопатками, качала в руке стакан с местным синт-элем. Одного такого ей было достаточно на весь такой вечер. Негоже напиваться, вдруг кто заглянет в поисках ремонтника.  
Руки ныли: она весь день провозилась с обгоревшими форсунками инжектора, сбивая нагар то молотком, то пескоструйкой. Добилась, чтобы клапан не перекашивало в цилиндре форсунки, а настройку электронного блока оставила до завтра.  
На индикаторном табло над дверью, которое было Сатре хорошо знакомо, поскольку она его несколько раз ремонтировала, сейчас светились названия кораблей: в порту, на орбите, запросивших посадку, взлетающих. Транспортник с Нунара заправлялся водой, скоро должен был отправиться по маршруту. На нём у Сатры был знакомый механик, который иногда подгонял ей инструменты и энергоячейки. Местные шаттлы, «Аурек» и «Москит», которые обычно перебрасывали пассажиров и грузы с заатмосферных кораблей и обратно, сейчас оба готовились ко взлёту. На орбите появился рудовоз с Орд Сигатт, безымянный, с одним только номером. Садиться он не будет, слишком большой и не рассчитан на самостоятельный вход в атмосферу. Пополнит запасы и пойдёт дальше. «Фракир», небольшой грузовик с Орд Цестус, должно быть, взлетел ещё днём, на табло его не было. На нём Сатра помогала переустановить радарную антенну, сбитую в космосе случайным метеоритом. На остальных кораблях в порту Сатре ловить было, пожалуй, нечего: они или в починке не нуждались, или чинились сами.

Она была почти трезва. И хорошо запомнила, как этот старикан завалился в бар. В буквальном смысле завалился: остановился на пороге, вцепился в косяк, качнулся и чуть не рухнул, сделав несколько нетвёрдых шагов. Мокрый насквозь, в какой-то драной тряпке вместо плаща. С него капало.  
Остановился, повёл по сторонам настороженным взглядом. Дель-Нара тоже насторожилась, перестала протирать стаканы замусоленным полотенцем. У неё был острый нюх на плохие новости. А этот тип точно был — плохие новости.  
Он прошлёпал через всю забегаловку — волоча ноги, спотыкаясь, хватаясь за спинки стульев.  
Пьяный? Дури накурился?  
На столе, пусть не идеально чистом, но протёртом от крошек и разлитого пива, его пятерня оставила грязный след. Сатра видела, что и штаны у него в грязи, будто он падал в лужу, и не раз. Грубая накидка — вся из лохмотьев и дыр, — была не лучше того. На щеке, под глазом, грязь мешалась с кровью. Грохнулся, должно быть, недавно, не успело кровь дождём смыть.  
Дель-Нара кивнула Друану, здоровенному вышибале-традошианцу. Тот надвинулся, навис над посетителем.  
— Эй, ты.  
— Я? — спросил старик. Голос у него был какой-то надтреснутый. Хриплый.  
Сейчас он стоял достаточно близко к столу Сатры, чтобы почувствовать характерный запах бродяги: немытое тело, застарелый пот, блевотина и всё прочее.  
— Выйди, — сказал Друан без особой угрозы. — Тебе тут не место.  
— У меня есть деньги, — старик засунул руку за пазуху.  
Друан нахмурился.  
— Ты что, не понял? Убирайся, бродяга.  
— Я сейчас, сейчас. Да где же они? Я могу заплатить. Мне, — его взгляд упал на Сатру, — того же, что девушке, налейте.  
Вышибала взял его за плечо. Старик стряхнул его руку и развернулся вполоборота. Движение вышло неожиданно чётким и быстрым. Не разболтанным, как все предыдущие эволюции бродяги. В нём была угроза и готовность драться.  
Друан тоже это уловил. В его огромном чешуйчатом кулаке мигом возникла станнерная дубинка.  
— Вот ты как? Лучше уйди по-хорошему.  
Старик поднял перед собой руки. Они дрожали — прямо-таки прыгали в воздухе. Он снова выглядел жалким. Никчемным отбросом, каким и был.  
Может быть, в прошлом он и умел драться. Мог за себя постоять. Сейчас он только вздохнул и сказал примирительно, отступив на шаг:  
— Эй. Приятель. Я не хочу проблем.  
— Выметайся на улицу, их и не будет.  
— Я уйду, уйду, — но он не сделал ни движения к выходу. Наоборот. Вытянул шею в сторону Дель-Нары за стойкой, переступил на месте, спрятав руки в рукава.  
— Н-ну? — Друан прихлопнул дубинкой по ладони, готовый пустить её в ход.  
— Слушай, что за беда, если я посижу тут немного? Согреюсь, отдохну. А потом уйду, честное слово.  
Друан тяжело вздохнул.  
— Выметайся по-хорошему. В последний раз говорю.  
— Да разве это бизнес? Выгонять клиентов под дождь, что за дела? Так вы богатыми не станете, парнишка.  
— Ты не клиент, — рыкнул Друан, наклонив голову.  
— Откуда тебе знать? Деньги у меня не хуже, чем у любого другого. Сейчас, только найду их. А ты будь хорошим мальчиком, принеси мне выпить. И закусить, чего у вас там.  
Дель-Нара жестом показала: мол, хватит, разберись с ним.  
Вышибала ухватил старика за плечо, рывком заломил ему руку за спину.  
— Ну зачем так грубо? — возмутился тот. — Мы могли бы всё обсудить. Эй! Осторожнее!  
Трактирщица ещё раз кивнула, и Друан повёл бродягу к выходу, подталкивая, когда тот спотыкался и останавливался, но особого вреда не причиняя. Они с Дель-Нарой в общем-то были не жестокие ребята. Но бизнес есть бизнес. Привечать нищих — значит отваживать платежеспособных клиентов. Кто захочет сидеть с таким за столом?  
Друан вернулся, отряхивая руки. Дроид-уборщик протирал стол там, где бродяга за него схватился.

Сатра услышала у входа разговор и характерный шум большой компании. Должно быть, шаттл с рудовоза припланетился, привёз команду для погрузочных работ, а кто-то на нём и в увольнение выбрался. А оказавшись на планете, работяги отправились пропивать жалованье. И точно, в «Тягач» ввалились грузчики и горняки — громкоголосые, развесёлые. Где-то уже приняли и пришли добавить. Краем глаза Сатра заметила, как внутрь скользнула тень в лохмотьях. Бродяга оказался упорным. Не желал мокнуть. И на халявный стаканчик, видимо, надеялся.  
Толпа с рудовоза заказала выпивку и расположилась за столами. Дроид поскрипывал суставами и колёсами, разнося кружки и лотки с тарелками. Старикан — и точно, тот самый — устроился за столом с краешку, укрывшись от глаз Дель-Нары за широкой спиной соседа. То есть, это он так думал, что укрывшись. Стакан в руке, кусок лепёшки в другой, вот и вечер удался. Он что-то рассказывал горнякам, Сатре было не слышно слов из-за шума, но его соседям по столу вроде нравилось: они хлопали его по спине и хохотали.  
Дель-Нару было не провести. Она снова кивнула вышибале. Тот обошёл стол, положил руку старику на плечо.  
— Чего? — вскинул голову тот, не вставая. — Мы здесь с друзьями, видишь...  
— Убирайся, — сказал Друан. — Не заставляй меня делать тебе больно.  
Сидящий рядом с бродягой горняк помахал здоровенной лапищей перед носом у вышибалы.  
— Не тронь дедулю. Эт с нами.  
— Видишь? — «дедуля» откинулся на спинку скамьи. — Мои друзья. Отличные ребята!  
Нестройный хор полупьяных работяг подтвердил, что они все друзья и отличные ребята.  
— Хорошо, — сказал вышибала. Затевать с ними драку он не собирался. Платили они щедро, и раз позвали нищего за свой стол, чтоб травил им байки — что ж, пусть отдохнёт и обсохнет. Двинутся в следующий бар — пусть и этот обломок кораблекрушения забирают.

Сатра решила, что вечер пропал зря, работы точно не перепадёт.  
Да оно и к лучшему. Ковыряться в грязных потрохах корабельного двигателя или в трубках холодильной установки ей сейчас не слишком-то хотелось — и так плечи ныли после трудового дня. Идти домой по мокрым стылым улицам тоже было неохота. Неяркий свет убаюкивал, и она, должно быть, задремала. Когда подняла голову — горняки убрались, а старикан сидел с краешку её стола и, нахмурившись, пытался попасть двузубой вилкой в кусок чего-то коричневого на тарелке. Не в её тарелке, и на том спасибо.  
Он не выглядел особенно уж пьяным. Просто очень дряхлым. Седая борода торчала неопрятными клоками, седые брови стояли торчком. Кожа на шее и на лице обвисла глубокими складками, пальцы выглядели как древесные корни, тёмные и узловатые. К запаху Сатра притерпелась, пожалуй. И не то чтобы пожалела бродягу — просто задумалась, каково это, прожить собственную жизнь без остатка и прихватить лишний её кусок, когда никому от тебя никакой пользы, даже тебе же самому.  
Старик поймал её взгляд.  
— Что, девушка? Не нравлюсь?  
Сатра махнула рукой.  
— Никаких проблем. Ешь, мне ты не мешаешь.  
— Он тебя не достаёт, детка? — спросила Дель-Нара. — Если что, только пожалуйся.  
— Да пусть сидит.  
— Я закрываюсь скоро, — напомнила Дель-Нара. — Ты как? Закажешь на посошок?  
Сатра задумалась на миг. Нагружаться на ночь глядя не стоило, утром голова будет болеть. А работы ещё полно.  
— Слышь, девушка? — старикан помахал рукой над столом.  
— Чего?  
— Если тебе без разницы. Может, поставишь старому космолётчику стаканчик? В горле пересохло.  
— Я, по-твоему, дата-креды рисую, что ли?  
— Да я ж только спросил. Нет так нет, — он вернулся к своему занятию.  
В животе у него заурчало. Громко. Или угощение досталось не слишком щедрое, или не пришло к согласию с его потрохами.  
— Сэндвич могу тебе купить, — решила Сатра.  
Перед закрытием еда стоила дёшево, можно было позволить себе просадить пару монет.  
— Давай, — кивнул он. — А горло промочить?  
— Обойдёшься.  
Дроид-официант, которого Сатра поманила пальцем, принял заказ и укатился. Вернулся с двумя сэндвичами в одноразовых пакетах — Сатра быстро убрала один под куртку, бродяга проводил его жадным взглядом, но комментировать не стал, а второй, дождавшись кивка от Сатры, сцапал и держал в руке, — и кружкой какого-то пойла, над которым поднимался пар.  
— Это я не заказывала.  
— За счёт заведения, — сказал дроид. — Вон тому мистеру.  
— Ого, — Сатра подмигнула Дель-Наре.  
— Да он тут весело байки травил, — сказала та неохотно. — Потом вроде с этими ушёл. Потом смотрю — опять здесь, под столом спит. Растолкали его, непорядок.  
Бродяга ухватил кружку, жадно отхлебнул. Глаза у него полезли на лоб.  
— Это ещё что за дрянь?  
— Пей, — велела Дель-Нара. — Согреешься немного.  
— Так это ж не выпивка!  
— Травяной отвар. Пей, или заберу.  
— Э, нет. Чего это, забирать, — он отпил ещё. — Гадость редкостная.  
Откусил от своего сэндвича, пожевал.  
— А еда ничего так у тебя, хозяйка...  
Питьё должно было его взбодрить, Сатра узнала характерный запах — напиток делали из сушёных ягод гварамы, космолётчики глушили его, чтобы не спать сутками. А этого, похоже, оно только вырубило: глаза у него закрывались, недоеденный сэндвич вывалился из пальцев.  
Пока он не нырнул носом в стол, Друан вздёрнул его на ноги, потёр ладонями уши.  
— Не спать, не спать. Мы закрываемся.  
Он сгрёб сэндвич вместе с крошками со стола в пакет, сунул старикану в руки.  
— На, забери. И давай, всё, хватит на сегодня. Мы не ночлежка.  
— Я бы заплатил, — сказал старик. — За ночлег, то есть!  
— У тебя денег нет, — сказал Друам беззлобно, ведя его к выходу.  
— Они, это, были у меня!  
— Были да сплыли, — шипяще засмеялся вышибала. — Ты, дедок, не промах, а? Слабину почуял? Нет уж, давай, пора тебе двигаться дальше.  
— Мой друг заплатит, — пробормотал тот. — Второй пилот. Вот такой парень! — он взмахнул рукой, показывая, что друг у него то ли шириной в два метра, то ли великой души и всех возможных достоинств. — Он за мной щас придёт.  
— Жратву не потеряй, — сказал Друам. — Всё, покедова.  
Он распахнул дверь и подтолкнул старика в спину. Тот, оказавшись под дождём, сделал пару неуверенных шагов с крыльца, и Друам ловко захлопнул дверь за ним, заперев её на засов.

Сатра рассчиталась с Дель-Нарой — та не взяла с неё денег за второй сэндвич, но тихо попросила:  
— Слушай, не в службу, а в дружбу...  
— Что такое?  
— Этот чудила старый. Он ведь не уйдёт, свалится тут в луже под дверью.  
— И чего?  
— Окочурится ещё здесь, — Дель-Нара передёрнула плечами. — Зачем мне такое счастье?  
— Отправь вышибалу, пускай оттащит его подальше.  
— Да не могу, у меня тут встреча деловая...  
Для деловой встречи вооружённый Друам был чрезвычайно важен, Сатра это понимала.  
— Ну и чего?  
— Может, ты его до порта доведёшь? Я в долгу не останусь...  
Сатра вздохнула. Вот ведь не было заботы — купила баба YT-1100. Но добрые отношения с трактирщицей стоили дорого.  
— Ладно. Уведу, если на ногах удержится.  
— Да он крепкий вроде. С виду плевком перешибить можно, но упрямый. Такие на одном гоноре ещё двадцать парсеков пролететь могут.  
— Уведу, сказала же...

Выйдя под дождь, Сатра огляделась. Старикан подпирал стену трактира. Был он снова весь в грязи. В свеженькой. Горе горемычное, не иначе поскользнулся и ещё раз в лужу сыграл. Но бонусные баллы ему за то, что сам поднялся.  
— Эй, как там тебя? — окликнула его Сатра.  
— Ты мне?  
— Тебе, тебе. Пойдём-ка отсюда.  
— Куда это?  
— Друга твоего найдём. Второй пилот, говоришь? Он тебя, поди, ищет повсюду.  
— Чуи? — старик вскинул голову, дождь стекал у него по бровям. — Ищет. Правильно. Ищет меня.  
— Беспокоится, наверное, — продолжала Сатра.  
— Да, он такой. Он... эх. Да где ж он есть?  
— Не здесь, точно, — сказала Сатра. — Где вы расстались, помнишь?  
— А то!  
— Ну так веди. Он там, поди, тебя ждёт.  
Старик кивнул и вприпрыжку-вприхромку двинулся вдоль по улице. Сатре пришлось поймать его под локоть, когда он поскользнулся и снова чуть не сбулькал в грязь. Он перехватил её руку, удержался на ногах. Тепла, позаимствованного в баре, хватило ненадолго — пальцы у старикана были холодные. И неожиданно сильные.  
— Куда это ты меня ведёшь? — рявкнул он вдруг, остановившись.  
— В космопорт, — сказала Сатра. — К твоему напарнику.  
— Он там, что ли?  
— Конечно, — она потянула старика за собой.  
Тот внезапно упёрся.  
— Откуда тебе это знать?  
— Да где ж ему ещё быть? — Сатра постаралась, чтобы это прозвучало как можно убедительнее.  
— И то правда. Где? — старик наставил на неё палец.  
— Слушай, ты хочешь посреди улицы ночевать?  
— Не-а.  
— Тогда идём. Проведу тебя в порт, поищем твоего друга.  
— А может, ты меня огра... ограбить хочешь?  
— У тебя денег нет, — Сатра вздохнула. — Тебя только грабить. Конечно.  
— Ник’да я с тобой не пойду.  
— Да?  
— Да!  
— Ну, как знаешь.

Они успели сделать пару поворотов, светящаяся вывеска «Тягача» давно пропала из виду, и Сатра решила, что её обещание Дель-Наре выполнено. Если этот старый болван не хочет идти с ней в порт — пусть идёт куда пожелает.  
Старик успел вцепиться ей в рукав. Грязь с него почти всю смыло дождём, и с лица тоже, на носу и на бровях дрожали крупные капли. Он облизнул губы, нахмурился.  
— Мерзкая у вас планета.  
— Точно, — Сатра высвободила рукав из его пальцев. Прижала его ладонь ему же к груди, похлопала поверх.  
— Счастливо оставаться.  
Он кивнул, моргая и кривя рот, будто хотел что-то сказать и передумал.  
Сатра быстро пошла прочь.  
Потом обернулась.  
Старикан стоял там, где она его оставила, и смотрел в ту же точку. Потом повернулся к ней, замахал руками.  
— Эй, девушка!  
— Чего тебе?  
— А где мой корабль?  
Это прозвучало растерянно.  
— Где я? — спросил старик. — Где это?  
Он беспомощно развёл руками.  
— Доррек-сити, южный порт, — ответила Сатра.  
— И чего? Планета хоть какая?  
— Баланор. Сектор Нуниан.  
— Никогда не слышал. Ну и хреново у вас тут. Сроду бы не стал тут космопорт устраивать.  
— Тебя не спросили, — проворчала Сатра. — Откуда ты вообще взялся, такой разборчивый?  
— Прилетел, — сказал он, вздёрнув голову.  
— И за билет вряд ли платил, — Сатра сплюнула в грязь. — Что решил-то? Идёшь, остаёшься?  
— Айда, — сказал старик. — Посмотрим, что там такое. Баланор, хех. Ну и дыра.

Он плёлся рядом, оскальзываясь, ругаясь шёпотом. Сатра прикидывала, что с ним делать дальше. Если будет шляться возле корабельной стоянки, портовые власти его запросто вышвырнут. Ещё и побьют. А если её заметят и решат, что она с ним заодно, ей штраф навесят, как пить дать. А то ещё запретят проходить в порт, и придётся давать взятку, унижаться...  
По всему выходило, что надо избавиться от попутчика заранее. И валить домой. Промозглая сырость начала и до неё добираться.  
— ...сократил дугу Кесселя до двенадцати парсеков, — бормотал старик тем временем. Он и не думал отставать, хотя ноги у него разъезжались, и разок он врезался плечом в придорожный столб. — Мы двое. С приятелем.  
— Врёшь, — сказала Сатра равнодушно. — Только один корабль мог проделать этот фокус.  
— Точно. Мой.  
— «Тысячелетний Сокол»? Твой корабль?  
— Ну да. Так он и назывался.  
— Скажи ещё, что ты Хан Соло, — засмеялась Сатра.  
— Да, — сказал старик.  
Он настолько спокойно это произнёс, будто всерьёз так думал.  
— Что — да?  
— Я Хан Соло. Это моё имя. Меня так зовут, — он похлопал себя по груди для лучшей доходчивости.  
— Да ладно. Ты это только что придумал.  
— Нет, я... Соло, точно тебе говорю. Хан Соло.  
— Ага, и «Тысячелетний Сокол» в порту у тебя припаркован.  
— Где? — старикан схватил Сатру за рукав. — Ты его видела? Где он? Мой корабль?  
— Отстань. Ничего я не видела. И никакой ты не Хан Соло. Ты просто повторяешь то, что я сказала.  
— Нет, — сказал старик, нахмурившись. — Как же это? Я Хан Соло! Дугу Кесселя, точно, мы вместе её... С этим парнем, как его? Вуки! Мой лучший друг!  
— Ага, — сказала Сатра. — А у бантхи есть крылышки.  
Старик поморгал. Ещё сильнее нахмурился.  
— Не веришь мне, значит?  
— Не-а. Вот ни на столечко.  
— Да я не вру.  
— Может, и не врёшь. Просто сам не помнишь, кто ты есть и как тебя звать. Назваться Ханом Соло, это ж надо.  
— Могло принести мне ещё стаканчик, — заметил он.  
— Точно. Как тебя на самом-то деле зовут?  
— Не помню, — откликнулся он. — Окликают... по-всякому. А имя...  
Он задумался.  
— Вроде как другого и нет. Не припомню.  
В свете мигающей уличной вывески Сатра видела, как он скривил рот в невесёлой усмешке, как моргает седыми ресницами.  
— Старый стал. Не гожусь никуда. Даже байки рассказывать... Эх. Никто не верит. Смеются. И правильно, чего там... Ты вон не веришь. Не веришь ведь, да?  
Сатра кивнула. Ей хотелось уйти, и она себя ненавидела за то, что уйти не могла. Жизнь долго вколачивала в неё, что нельзя подбирать бездомных тварей. Пусть даже не таких грязных и бесполезных, всё равно нельзя. Притворяться несчастными они все мастера, а потом выдоят твои денежки, да ещё посмеются, какая ты дура.  
— Послушай, девушка, — сказал старик, слегка приободрясь. — Ты ведь живёшь здесь поблизости, да?  
— Допустим, — Сатра решила, что такая перемена настроения ей ничуть не нравится.  
— Найди мне, где переночевать. В тепле, и чтобы не выгнали до утра. Денег у меня сейчас нет, но мой компаньон заплатит.  
— Твой компаньон?  
— Мой второй пилот. Вуки. Он объявится, вот увидишь.  
— А что если нет?  
— Он всегда меня находил. Чуи не подведёт.  
— А если нет?  
— Я отработаю, — сказал старик.  
— Да? И что ты умеешь делать? Сказки рассказывать?  
— Ну, я пилот...  
— Только не начинай. Ты пешком-то курс по прямой проложить не можешь.  
— Я неплохой механик.  
Вспомнив, как тряслись у него руки, Сатра чуть не расхохоталась.

Нет, обзавестись напарником в мастерской было бы неплохо. Сатра нередко мечтала о лишней паре рук. Мелкие ремонтные дроиды никогда не знали, с какой стороны держать кабель и как варить шов без дырок. Да и с тяжёлыми работами в одиночку приходилось непросто. Подъёмник часто ломался, а вручную Сатре было не поднять то, что Джубэй, её бывший хозяин, поднимал и таскал с лёгкостью. Он-то был здоровенный четырёхрукий безалиск, а тощую деваронианку купил себе в подручные, чтобы было кому пролезать в тесные щели и подавать инструмент. Когда его пришибли, бизнес остался Сатре. Вот только бизнес этот мог прокормить — впритык — её одну. Даже на нормального дроида-помощника денег не хватало.  
Ладно, ночлег для старого нищего не будет стоить ей ни креда. Главное, чтобы дождь к утру прекратился. Тогда выставить его с утра пораньше будет проще.  
— Можешь переночевать у меня в ангаре, — решила она. — Но если напакостишь, вышибу и пинков на дорожку навешаю.  
— Не, я... никогда, ты чего. Могу даже подмести, знаешь, прибраться.  
— Ладно, подметёшь, — она посмотрела на его ботинки. Ботинки, похоже, собирались вот-вот развалиться, а пока являли собой хлюпающие комки грязи. — Утром. Айда, здесь недалеко.

Они добрались до «Чиним всё», Сатра отомкнула дверь чёрного хода и жестом пригласила старикана внутрь.  
Он помялся на пороге ангара, попытался отчистить грязь с ботинок — не слишком успешно и не слишком настойчиво.  
— Заходи, — сказала Сатра нетерпеливо. — Холодища же. Разувайся, вон там.  
— А?  
— Источник биологической угрозы третьей степени. У тебя на ногах.  
— А?  
— Снимай ботинки, чучело.  
Попав в тепло, старикан совсем расклеился. На ногах ещё стоял, но держать голову прямо уже не мог и вот-вот должен был свалиться Сатре под ноги, спасибо большое.  
Она задраила дверь, подхватила его — не слишком тяжёлого, но неудобного — и усадила возле стенки. Стащила с него башмаки, ругаясь сквозь зубы, потянула за край плаща, и ветхая ткань разъехалась прямо под пальцами, липкий кусок остался у Сатры в руках.  
— Лучше бы твой компаньон и в самом деле существовал, знаешь.  
— А? Он прилетит. Прилетит за мной...

Бросив грязнющие ботинки и мокрые лохмотья накидки у самого входа, Сатра подняла бродягу на ноги и повела в сторону лежанки. Она раньше сама там ночевала, пока не купила подержанный жилой модуль с настоящей кроватью.  
Усадила старика на лежанку. Много чище он, конечно, не стал с тех пор, как свалился в лужу, но демоны с ним, матрас всё равно был рваный и замусоленный. На плечи старику Сатра накинула видавшее виды одеяло, выцветшее и драное. Не хватало ещё хорошие вещи на него тратить.  
— Сп-пасибо, — сказал старик, кутаясь в одеяло и упуская его край, поскольку пальцы не гнулись.  
Механик. Конечно. Посмотрите-ка.  
— На здоровье, дедуля, — Сатра огляделась, соображая, не забыла ли чего. На полу оставались мокрые следы, но они должны были к утру высохнуть.  
— Где у тебя тут... — он покрутил рукой в воздухе, — удобства?  
— Ох, несчастье, — вздохнула Сатра. — Идём, провожу.  
Она подумала, не запихнуть ли бродягу в душ. Хотя бы так, в одежде. Высохнет, никуда не денется. Потом решила, что дело того не стоит, на улице он быстро покроется новым слоем грязи, пота и лучше-не-думать-чего-ещё. А она не нанималась поддерживать санитарное состояние города, это уж точно. Воду и энергию на него расходовать...  
— Запомнил, куда идти? — спросила она, когда они вернулись из медленного, полного препятствий и совершенно не вдохновляющего похода в освежитель.  
Старик слабо кивнул. Он заново закутался в одеяло, подтянул колени к груди и тут же съехал на пол с лежанки. И, кажется, заснул. Сатра вознесла молчаливую благодарность небесам за то, что он только что избавился от лишней жидкости, потрясла его за плечо — он сонно отмахнулся, пробормотав «уйди, Чуи».  
— Нет-нет, забирайся обратно. На полу ты не спишь, понял?  
— М’ хорошо.  
— Похрен, что тебе там хорошо. Давай.  
Особой разницы, на самом деле, не было, грязь с пола он уже на себя собрал, и, кажется, не возражал против того, чтобы спать в луже, набежавшей с мокрой одежды. Но Сатра из принципа добилась, чтобы он поднялся, перебрался на койку и уснул уже там.  
И, разумеется, он храпел во сне.  
Сатра оставила его выводить рулады и отправилась позаботиться о себе. Она уж точно заслужила горячий душ. И сэндвич. И тёплый травяной отвар. И была уже на пороге, когда снова услышала:  
— Эй, девушка!  
— Чего ещё?  
— У тебя т-термоблока не найдётся? Что-то я з-замёрз.  
— Провались ты, — сказала Сатра с чувством.  
Старик заткнулся. И никак не отреагировал, когда она подтащила к лежанке и включила на слабый поддув небольшую термопушку. Даже не храпел, так что Сатре ещё и пришлось проверять, что он дышит. Она была уверена, что во время проверки он проснулся, но не стал этого показывать. Ну и ладно.  
После душа и ужина она ещё заглянула в ангар, чтобы выключить обогрев. Заперла внешнюю дверь, а потом, уходя, и внутреннюю, ведущую в жилой модуль. Замки оба были с секретом, так что можно было не бояться, что бродяга что-нибудь сопрёт и смоется. Или, скажем, прирежет её во сне.  
Хан Соло, надо же.

Утром она заглянула в ангар, достав электростаннер на всякий случай. Её встретил ритмичный шаркающий звук: старикан подметал в мастерской. Ну обалдеть. Увидел её, помахал рукой.  
— Утро доброе, девушка.  
— И тебе того же.  
Он подвигал бровями и носом. Потом сознался:  
— Я бы съел чего-нибудь.  
— Ну охренеть.  
— Я не врал, что механик. Давай, починю, что надо.  
— За ночлег и еду?  
— Всё лучше, чем сдохнуть в грязи, как считаешь?  
— Тебе-то да. А мне с того какой прок?  
— Давай так. Ты меня накормишь, я тут приберусь. Ещё ночь, ладно? Одну, — он даже палец выставил, показывая, что только одну. — Потом... работу, какую надо сделать, я сделаю. Просмотришь, на что гожусь. И если не понравится...  
— Одну ночь, — решила Сатра. — Потом отправляешься вон отсюда.  
— Договорились, — старикан оперся на метлу, уткнулся лбом в руку. Перевёл дух.

Подметал он хреново, Сатра специально убедилась. Когда попытался помочь ей со сваркой — уронил электрод себе на ногу. Ладно хоть, что не ей. И что уронил плашмя, а потому не пропорол себе ступню. Сатра посмотрела на ужасающие обмотки у него на ногах, из которых торчали немытые пальцы, велела разуться, приложила к ушибу пакет с охладителем.  
— Взялся же на мою голову... Чучело безрукое.  
— Не ругайся, девушка. Прояви уважение.  
— К тебе, что ли? За что это?  
Он начал отвечать, замолчал. Потом сознался:  
— Не помню. Но что-то было, точно!  
— Ага.  
— Не веришь?  
— Нет.  
Старикан задумался.  
— А я не говорил, кто я такой?  
— Ты говорил, что не помнишь, как тебя зовут.  
— Не, погоди, я помню.  
— И как?  
Сатра ожидала услышать очередную брехню про Хана Соло. Но старик просто сморщился, сражаясь с непосильной задачей, стиснул в руках тряпку, которую держал, так, что пальцы побелели.  
— Не помню, — сипло сказал он. — Как же это?  
Он сильно ткнул себя костяшками пальцев в лоб. Практически ударил.  
— Эй-эй, перестань!  
— Глупая башка. Ни на что не годится!  
Сатра перехватила его руку.  
— Перестань.  
— Тебе-то что за дело, — он вырвал руку. — Вышвырнешь меня завтра, вот и всё.  
— Могу и сегодня вышвырнуть.  
— Эй. Мы договорились. У нас сделка.  
— Это моя мастерская. Мои правила, — Сатра протянула руку, чтобы всего лишь взять его за плечо, ну, может быть, чуток встряхнуть, чтобы в разум пришёл. Но он вывернулся, отступил, снова двигаясь легко и точно, как тогда, в баре. Споткнулся об ящик и тяжело сел назад, повалился, ударившись задницей и локтями.  
— Ты олух старый, — начала было Сатра.  
— Погоди, — отмахнулся он резким жестом. — Я вроде вспомнил. Так. Двенадцать парсеков. Корабль. Кессель. Дуга. Двенадцать парсеков. Не подсказывай!  
Сатра и не думала подсказывать, она пожала плечами и вернулась к работе.

Какое-то время старикан повторял своё «двенадцать парсеков» и «дуга Кесселя», а потом потребовал — подойдя вплотную, чего Сатра не заметила, поскольку подключала кабели к генератору свупа, который чинила, и это было дохрена неудобно, приходилось удерживать блок подключения на весу и перетыкать их на ощупь:  
— Найди мне что-нибудь.  
— А? Чтоб тебя! Твою мать! — кабель, конечно, сорвался с разъёма.  
— Давай, подержу, — сказал старик.  
— Чего?  
— Я подержу, ты закрепишь.  
И он действительно помог ей подключить проклятый блок, причём давал толковые советы насчёт разводки блока и логических схем.  
— Готово, — наконец выдохнула Сатра. — Отпускай.  
Он отпустил. Сатра нажала стартер. Движок завёлся.  
— Уф. Работает.  
— Говорил же, что я механик.  
— Ну. Здорово. Что хотел-то.  
— Дай мне... чем чертят. Чем отмечают. На пластике, на металле.  
— Что чертить собрался? — Сатра покопалась в ящике с инструментами и достала водостойкий маркер. — Это, что ли?  
— Ага.  
— Зачем тебе?  
— Напишу, как меня зовут, — он нацелился маркером себе на тыльную сторону ладони. — А то что ж я, опять забуду. Куда это годится.  
Он задумался.  
— Ну, чего ты? Пиши.  
— Да я снова забыл! Ну что за... Эх.  
Забыв про маркер, он постучал себе по лбу, уже не так яростно, как раньше. Сатра хихикнула.  
— Смеёшься, да? — сказал он сердито. — Вот тебе будет столько лет, как мне, посмотрим, как будешь смеяться.  
— А сколько тебе лет?  
— Не помню, — он наморщил лоб. — Шестьдесят? Или больше... Так, хрен с этим, зовут-то меня как?  
Он искоса взглянул на Сатру.  
— Не-не, я подсказывать не буду, — заявила она. — Сам вспоминай.  
— И не надо. Справлюсь без тебя. Так. Двенадцать парсеков.  
Сатра достала с полки неисправный курсоуказатель, открыла панель на боку у свупа. Услышала в очередной раз «двенадцать парсеков», обернулась.  
— Могу подсказать. Немного.  
— Да я же помнил! Вот только что!  
— Подсказать?  
— Ну подскажи.  
— Начинается на «Х».  
— Х... — он взглянул на неё с надеждой.  
— Нет-нет, сам давай.

Чрез полчаса сосредоточенной работы она чуть не полетела со стремянки, когда её подёргали за штаны сбоку.  
— Чего ещё? — Сатра сдвинула на лоб сварочную маску.  
Старикан со скромной гордостью продемонстрировал руку, на которой было выведено весьма корявыми значками ауребеша: «Хан Соло».  
— Ну отлично. Поздравляю.  
— Это я?  
— Мне-то откуда знать.  
— Вроде я, — решил он. — Пока буду. Ты что-то про обед говорила?

Выдав ему миску каши и сделав себе такую же, Сатра устроилась на ящике. Понаблюдала, как самозваный «Хан Соло» ест, ляпая кашей себе на рукава и на штаны.  
— Лучше бы я лот-кота подобрала. А не тебя.  
— Да, — согласился Хан. — Хотя, ты знаешь, эти лот-коты такие поганцы иногда...  
— Да ладно. Они милые.  
— Серьёзно. Однажды я вёз таких, много, штук двести...  
— Ой, только не впаривай мне эту хрень, что ты пилот.  
— Почему? — он искренне удивился. — Это хорошая история. Тебе понравится.  
— Да ты же врёшь всё. Во-первых, ты не Хан Соло...  
— А вот тут написано, что он самый, — старикан показал ей руку, глядя с такой неподкупной искренностью, что Сатре захотелось отвесить ему щелбан. Шутник хренов.  
— Ты же сам это только что написал.  
— Ага. Написал. Не значит, что это неправда.  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я поверила?  
— Нет. Просто хорошая история. Какая тебе разница, пилот я или просто космический мусор? История-то хорошая.  
Он облизнул ложку и бросил её в миску.  
— Мне некогда тут слушать твои бредни. Работы много, — сказала Сатра..  
— Я помогу, — тут же предложил старик.  
— Ты в самом деле хочешь тут остаться?  
— Да. Слушай, я буду работать. И это...  
— Чего ещё.  
— Чуи прилетит. Он ни разу меня не бросал.  
— Тогда почему ты здесь без него?  
— Не знаю. Не помню. Может, мы с ним потерялись. Но он прилетит, увидишь.

Оставшуюся половину дня старикан путался у Сатры под ногами, то помогая, то мешая, натыкаясь на предметы, роняя инструмент и почти на каждое её слово отвечая «а вот был один случай».

На ужин Сатра дала ему кусок местного хлеба и кружку, в которой развела полбрикета фруктового киселя, точно так же, как себе.  
Её запасы еды пока не слишком пострадали, но прокормить лишний рот она вряд ли смогла бы, не влезая в сбережения, отложенные на чёрный день.  
Дело того не стоило.

— Твоя одежда высохла.  
— Ага, спасибо.  
— Утром выметаешься отсюда.  
Хан вздохнул. Грустно. И голову понурил. Потом спросил:  
— Может, ещё денёк?  
— Нет.  
— А давай так, — он допил кисель и отставил кружку.  
В его взгляде, в выражении лица было что-то новое. Азарт, вызов?  
Сатра выставила перед собой ладонь.  
— Нет-нет, я не передумаю. Мне тебя не прокормить.  
— Я расскажу ту байку. Про лот-котов. Если улыбнёшься — я выиграл, остаюсь ещё на день. Если нет — что ж, пойду прочь.  
— Нечего меня уговаривать.  
— А кто уговаривает? Это вроде как игра. Развлечение. Делаешь ставки, рискуешь.  
— И что я получу?  
— Хорошую историю. Это не так уж мало, девушка.  
— Сатра, — сказала она. — Так меня зовут. Давай свою историю. И если мне не понравится, завтра с первым лучом солнца отправляешься вон.

Он записал «Сатра» там же, у себя на руке, и начал рассказывать. И это было... ужасно. Он запутался в собственных словах. Попробовал вернуться к началу. Забыл, с чего начинал. Начал ещё раз, заново, застрял на середине предложения, запустил обе руки себе в волосы, яростно взъерошил их, будто надеялся вытряхнуть оттуда непокорные слова.  
— Ну хватит, — сказала Сатра наконец.  
— Да подожди! Сейчас, я вспомню.  
— Не вспомнишь, — сказала она.  
— Вспомню!  
— Перестань. Хватит.  
Очень старый, очень усталый человек смотрел на неё, долгим взглядом, в упор. Сатра почти ожидала, что он заплачет. Или что будет умолять её, уговаривать. Но нет, он очень спокойно, медленно кивнул ей.  
— Да. Видимо, всё. Не вышла история.

Сатра отвела глаза. Встала, прошлась по мастерской. Нашла кусок гибкого пластика, несколько подходящих обрезков багажного ремня.  
— Иди сюда.  
Он не отозвался. Даже не пошевелился. Так и сидел, понурив плечи, глядя в пространство.  
Сатра прошипела пару ругательств себе под нос и позвала громче:  
— Хан!  
— А?  
— Иди сюда. Ботинки тебе починим.

Ей удалось добиться от башмаков Хана, чтобы они не разваливались и хоть как-то защищали ноги от дорожных камней. Воду, конечно, всё равно пропускали, но дождь прекратился, солнце за день высушило лужи. Тот хлам, что заменял ему плащ, Сатра сожгла в утилизаторе, а взамен выдала старую куртку, оставленную кем-то в мастерской в незапамятные времена. Ей-то куртка всё равно была безнадёжно велика.  
— Может, всё таки... — начал было он.  
— Нет.  
И, показывая, что разговор окончен, Сатра ушла в дом.

Утром она разбудила Хана, заставила одеться и выпихнула на улицу.  
— Знаешь, это жестоко, — сказал он, оглядываясь.  
— Знаю. Жизнь вообще жестокая штука. Не вздумай болтаться у меня под дверью.  
— А то что? Поколотишь?  
— Попрошу кого-нибудь из соседей, чтобы зашвырнули тебя подальше.  
Он кивнул, сунул руки в карманы, нахохлился. Покрутил головой.  
— В космопорт туда, — подсказала Сатра. — Попытай там счастья. Всё, убирайся.  
— А может, всё-таки...  
— Хан, — сказала Сатра. — Мне не прокормить двоих. Прощай. Надеюсь, твой друг прилетит и заберёт тебя.  
Через полчаса она выглянула на улицу, почти ожидая увидеть там настырного старикана. Но нет. Его там не было. Убрался, значит.

Ближе к обеду Сатра вовсю боролась с идиотским желанием поспрашивать по округе, не видел ли кто-нибудь, куда он убрёл, и не прошвырнуться ли в порт, просто так, посмотреть, что к чему.  
Это отвлекало. Мешало работать.  
Потом кто-то заколотил в двери, зажёгся сигнал от нажатой кнопки вызова, Сатра распахнула дверь и оказалась нос к носу с ухмыляющимся Ханом Соло.

— Ты? Какого криффа ты тут делаешь?  
— Я тебе заказчиков нашёл.  
— Чего?  
— В порту. Вот. Сюда, ребята, выгружайте, — он отступил, замахал руками, и два здоровенных грана, спрыгнув со спидера, начали перегружать какие-то механизмы из грузового отсека на репульсорную тележку. — За пару дней управимся.  
— Ты не охренел?  
— Да ладно. Я уже пообещал им, что ты всё сделаешь.  
— Ты пообещал?  
— Плата за срочность двойная, — сказал он, чрезвычайно довольный собой. — Давай. Хороший бизнес. Не везти же ребятам это барахло обратно в порт.  
— Я даже не видела, что там!  
— Я видел.  
— Ты бесполезный кусок космического хлама.  
— Эй! Девушка! — возмутился он. — Ты...  
Споткнулся на полуслове, заморгал растерянно, посмотрел на свою руку. Прочитал на ней:  
— Сатра!  
И замолчал, скорее всего, забыв напрочь, что хотел ей сказать. И возмущаться тоже забыл.

Клиенты разобрались с погрузкой, и один подступил ближе.  
— Ваш компаньон сказал, что вы успеете до вечера.  
— Мой компаньон? — Она прикинула, не врезать ли самозваному «компаньону» под рёбра. Он точно того заслуживал.  
Клиент нетерпеливо притопнул.  
— На сколько вы с ним договорились? — спросила Сатра у Хана сквозь зубы.  
— Двести, — сказал гран, раздувая ноздри и нервно двигая глазными выростами. — Это очень срочно. Вы сможете сделать?  
— Я должна сначала взглянуть. Эй, ничего не обещаю! И все дополнительные материалы за ваш счёт.  
— Идёт.

Сатра наскоро осмотрела то, что ей привезли в починку.  
— Эй. Вот это! Это же гипердвигатель!  
— Демпфер от двигателя, да.  
— Ребята, а вы уверены, что...  
Соло, стоявший рядом и заглядывавший ей через плечо, ткнул её локтем в бок, заставив замолчать. И сказал:  
— Я с этим разберусь.  
— Ты разберёшься?  
— Я такие чинил, когда ты ещё пешком под стол ходила.  
— Это меня и пугает, — пробормотала Сатра. — Ладно, вон те репульсоры и компенсатор мы сделаем, насчёт демпфера посмотрим. Заносите.  
Она открыла грузовые ворота. Показала гранам, куда поставить детали. И заорала, озираясь:  
— Хан!  
— Чего? — он объявился откуда-то из глубин мастерской, с мотком энергокабеля на плече.  
— Положи это. Да не туда! Возьми датапад, вон там, на стеллаже, найди мне всё на эту модель гипердвижка.  
— Ага.

Он действительно достал датапад и принялся его листать. А немного погодя, когда клиенты, оставив задаток, уехали, окликнул:  
— Сатра!  
— Да?  
— А какая это модель?  
— На табличке посмотри! — она стала вылезать-выкатываться из-под репульсора, который чинила, лёжа на тележке. Стукнулась лбом, зашипела от боли.  
— Тут нет таблички!  
— Ты говорил, что чинил такие.  
— Говорил...  
— Опять соврал? Если не найдёшь, какая модель, ночуешь на улице.  
— А если найду, то остаюсь, — предложил он.  
Сатра задумалась. Махнула рукой:  
— Крифф с тобой. Если найдёшь, и всё починим вовремя, остаёшься. Пока что. Не навсегда, понял?

Денег за этот ремонт на какое-то время должно было хватить. И если от старикана будет толк, может, дела пойдут получше...

Тут Хан ухитрился споткнуться о кабель и своротить сварочник.  
...Или не пойдут...

Они успели.  
Он остался.  
Лишь через несколько дней Сатра поняла, как старый жулик её развёл со своим «тут нет таблички». Но к тому моменту он нашёл ещё одних заказчиков, проявил умение уговаривать даже самых злобных мудаков из банды свуперов «подождать ещё денёк, пока придут запчасти», и спас Сатре жизнь, толкнув в сторону, когда в порту сорвало маневровый двигатель у транспортника.

Сатра так и не знала, на самом деле он Хан Соло или просто взял себе звонкое имя. Ей было, в общем, без разницы: он откликался на это имя, рассказывал про дугу Кесселя (каждый раз разное, совпадали только название корабля и дистанция в двенадцать парсеков), и если легенды про настоящего Соло приносили им лишний заказ на починку корабля или бесплатную выпивку в «Тягаче», кто она такая, чтоб возражать?

Старикан всё ещё забывал, как его зовут, запинался о собственные ноги и ронял кашу на штаны. Отвёртку, упущенную в недра свежесобранного двигателя, Сатра поминала ему чуть не ежедневно: двигатель пришлось заново разбирать до основания.

А ещё он травил байки (иногда позорным образом забывая половину), располагал заказчиков к себе с полуслова (а у некоторых вызывал приступы буйной ярости, из-за чего получил по уху в первую же неделю, и, скорее всего, получил бы ещё раз, не явись на вопли Сатра с парализатором), валялся на закате на крыше жилого модуля, глядя на облака и болтая с напарницей, и был совершенно уверен, что его друг, вуки, как-его-там, прилетит. Вот-вот. Уже скоро.


End file.
